bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:White Flare
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to Talk:Isshin Kurosaki page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yyp (Talk) 22:49, 31 January 2010 Edits First off, talk pages are for the discussion of the content of an article, not to inquire as to why your edit was undone. Secondly, you made two changes on Byakuyas page. The first, the addition of the more then was grammatically incorrect. Secondly, the changing of the caption to say before the fake karakura town arc was incorrect. The turn back the pendulum arc was the story of 110 years before the start of the storyline. This is the entire storyline and not FKT. FKT is just a small part in the Arrancar Arc and an even smaller part in the story of Bleach--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 04:02, July 12, 2010 (UTC) But your information was not correct. The 110 years ago that the tbtp arc refers to 110 years before the start of the story of bleach and not FKT so you cannot say your info was correct--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 02:36, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Response For one I have been busy with actual work on the site. If your concerned whether or not your right or wrong the deciding factor would be the one user on the sight with the knowledge and information to determine what is what within the timeline of the story, Tinni. My official point is that unless you know the exact factual date there is no room to state that Just because the grudge between Byakuya and Yoruichi took place before the point we see. He could have been mad at her a week or two weeks before unless you have specific date you cant give the impression that it has happening far longer then that if you dont factually know, with such things you need to be specific. We are never that technical unless we actually know for sure. We cant go down to months or weeks or days if we don't know the most basic that we can confirm is by years or months unless given a specific date. We dont have a specific date we do have a number of years and thats what we go by, anything else would be an assumption based on vague language he used in the series as you pointed out. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 20:54, July 19, 2010 (UTC) I dont really know what your point is apparently cause im not understanding your need to be more specific with something ambiguous as I stated my view on it talk to Tinni and ill go with whatever she decides. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 22:08, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Grammatically speaking, saying spanning is already saying what you want as spanning means "extending across" meaning the feud has extended across 110 years. This already implies that it has lasted more than exactly 110 years. So far we know that this feud has lasted 110 years. As Salubri said, we know it has lasted 110 years and anything else would be speculating. We do not allow speculation. For all we know, this feud has lasted exactly 110 years to the second. Until we have the resources to say that it has lasted longer it should be left as is--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 02:27, July 20, 2010 (UTC) from the merriam webster dictionary- spanning 1. Main Entry: 3span Function: transitive verb Inflected Form(s): spanned; span·ning Date: 1560 1 a : to measure by or as if by the hand with fingers and thumb extended b : measure 2 a : to extend across ' b : to form an arch over c : to place or construct a span over 3 : to be capable of expressing any element of under given operations . I go by 2a in this case and it is clear that it accurately describes this instance--[[User:Godisme|'God]] (Pray) 03:14, July 20, 2010 (UTC)